fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Pikmin
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Pikmin series. Pikmin Mario ''Pikmin Captain Olimar's appearance is vaguely based on Mario, while his japanese name (Orima) is actually Mario's name spelled backwards (by ideograms, so マリオ mario becomes オリマ orima). Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour '''Mario 'Pikmin Pikmins make a small cameo in the game: if the player hits the ball into a Flower Bed in Peach's Castle Grounds course, some red, blue and yellow Pikmin will sometimes fly out. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario '''Pikmin In the Starbeans Café, Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's Mansion gives one of his inventions to Mario and Luigi everytime they mix a new coffee, for a total of seven different coffees. Originally, every item obtained was given to Mario and Luigi by a different cameo character (Wario, Fox McCloud, a biker from Excitebike, Link, Samus Aran, '''Captain Olimar and Professor E. Gadd) but in the end they only retained Professor E. Gadd. Olimar's item was originally going to be the UV Lamp, but it was replaced with the unrelated Cobalt Necktie, removing any reference to the Pikmin series. Before being scrapped, sprites and dialogues for these characters were actually included in the game, and are still present in its code, but unused. Olimar's dialogue is: Olimar: :...I detect a strange, yet pleasing aroma drifting through the atmosphere of this cafe. It would seem to require further investigation... Cashier: :Wow! This is a rare treat! If it isn't Captain Olimar! Olimar: :What is this? Before my eyes stands a strange life form. It resembles me slightly, so I shall dub it... Marlio! ...Further investigation indicates that the drink that this Marlio holds is the source of the aroma. I shall now partake of its flavor. Why! Its flavor is most satisfying! Finding that such a drink could be partook of in such a place is a tremendous discovery, indeed! This Marlio creature exhibits what seems to be a longing expression... Perhaps it will react if I present it with something... I have just noticed a strange, unsightly green creature standing next to the Marlio... It could be a dangerous life form. I feel I should attack it before it attacks me. Olimar's statements clearly reference his name being based on Mario's. Pikmin 2 Mario 'Pikmin Simirlaly to how Olimar is based on Mario, his partner Captain Louie is based on Luigi. Additionally, some items in ''Pikmin 2 reference the Mario series. Precisely: *The "Unspeakable Wonder" is actually Princess Peach's crown. *The "Flame of Tomorrow", that's actually a box of matches, features an image of Bowser's face on top and the writing "Bowser Breath Brand". On one side of the box there's the writing "TEL 555-TROOPAS". *The "Decorative Goo", that's actually a tube of blue paint, features the writing "Mario Paint Blue", referencing the game Mario Paint. *The "Master's Instrument", that's actually a pink pastel stick, features the writing "Mario Paints", once again referencing the game Mario Paint, and it also reads "Peach Pink" referencing Princess Peach. File:Pikmin2_unspeakable-wonder.png|The "Unspeakable Wonder". File:Pikmin2_flame-of-tomorrow.png|The "Flame of Tomorrow". File:Pikmin2_decorative-goo.png|The "Decorative Goo". File:Pikmin2_masters-instrument.png|The "Master's Instrument". Super Mario Galaxy Mario ''Pikmin The Space Junk Galaxy features a little planet in the shape of a sapce ship. It is believed by many to be based on Olimar and Louie's ship from ''Pikmin 2. Pikmin 3 The Twilight River area features a pipe that is likely based on the Warp Pipes from the Mario series. Pikmin Short Movies The third short featured a red Pikmin coming out of a green pipe pushing coins off of it and have a foam disguise of Mario. Mario Kart 8 April 23, 2015 (Ver 4.0 Update); July 17, 2015 (Olimar amiibo) Update to version 4.0 of Mario Kart 8 added support for some of the most recent amiibo, including the Super Smash Bros. Olimar amiibo, that would only be released three months later. Scanning it unlocks the Pikmin-themed Mii suit, consisting in Olimar's suit and a spaceship-themed helmet, with a red pikmin attached to it. The suit returns in the Nintendo Switch version of the game, Super Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, but it can alternatively be accessed using the Pikmin amiibo. For info on other amiibo outfits see here. Super Mario Maker Two of the unlockable costumes that Mario can wear in the game by using a Mystery Mushroom are based on characters from the Pikmin series, specifically: *'''Olimar: an 8bit version of his recurring design, when worn it replaces the sound effects with sounds from the Pikmin series. It can be unlocked in the 100 Mario Challenge mode or alternatively by using the Olimar amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. *'Pikmin': a yellow Pikmin, a blue Pikmin, and a red Pikmin moving together, when worn it replaces the sound effects with Pikmin voices. It can be unlocked in the 100 Mario Challenge mode or alternatively by using the Pikmin amiibo, released on July 13, 2017. SMM_costume_051_Olimar.png|Olimar costume SMM_costume_052_Pikmin.png|Pikmin costume Hey! Pikmin July 13, 2017 A NES cartridge for Super Mario Bros. and a Game Boy cartridge for Super Mario Land appear as treasures in the game, called respectively "Inevitable Tragedy" and "Tempting Vision". Each cartridge design was changed upon localization to match the western look of the games. The game also features [[Pikmin X Zelda#Hey! Pikmin|a treasure based on a The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX cartridge]]. HeyPikmin SMB.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.'' HeyPikmin SML.jpg|''Super Mario Land'' Additionally this game features compatibility with all amiibo released at the time in the Super Mario series, and scanning one will make the respective figure appear within the game as a collectable treasure. Since the figure needs to match the amiibo, the game is only compatible with specific amiibo, the same character amiibo from other series (such as the Mario amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series) won't be recognized and will only be considered a generic amiibo. Compatible Super Mario amiibo, as they appear in the game, are: HeyPikmin amiibo Mario.jpg|Mario HeyPikmin amiibo Luigi.jpg|Luigi HeyPikmin amiibo Peach.png|Peach HeyPikmin amiibo Bowser.jpg|Bowser HeyPikmin amiibo Yoshi.png|Yoshi HeyPikmin amiibo Toad.png|Toad HeyPikmin amiibo MarioGoldEdition.jpg|Mario - Gold Edition HeyPikmin amiibo MarioSilverEdition.jpg|Mario - Silver Edition HeyPikmin amiibo DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong HeyPikmin amiibo Rosalina.jpg|Rosalina HeyPikmin amiibo Wario.jpg|Wario HeyPikmin amiibo Boo.jpg|Boo HeyPikmin amiibo DiddyKong.jpg|Diddy Kong HeyPikmin amiibo Daisy.png|Daisy HeyPikmin amiibo Waluigi.png|Waluigi Beside the Super Mario series, Animal Crossing amiibo and Splatoon amiibo are also compatible, as well as Olimar from the Super Smash Bros. series, and the game's own Pikmin amiibo. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links